


you better not let up without me

by Lynchie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Contemplation, Gen, Malfoy Manor, being prisoners together, luna and ollivander being friends, theres not much to do when youre locked in a dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchie/pseuds/Lynchie
Summary: She could hear them sometimes, when they shouted and it echoed down to the basement. It was usually Bellatrix Lestrange, or one of the visiting Death Eaters. It was never clear enough to understand what they were saying though. Pity.She picked at the end of her sleeve, her jumper was starting to fray. She could barely tell with what little light came under the door at the top of the sairs, but she could see that it was filthy. She sighed.A short exploration of Luna's time in the Malfoy dungeons
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Garrick Ollivander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you better not let up without me

Luna had never seen a house so big. She’d seen big buildings before, occasionally. She grew up near a small country town, her house surrounded by fields. If she walked far enough in one direction she’d come across the Weasley’s haphazard house, half held up by magic. She didn’t see a truly huge building until she started going to Hogwarts. Malfoy Manor wasn’t near as big as Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was a castle. This was an incredibly large house for a family of three, she thought. She only saw little of it upon her arrival; the cavernous entryway who’s only other purpose to impress guests, the incredibly long hallway, and the side room as large as a generous loungeroom. She thought it all felt rather empty, despite the extra guests the Malfoy’s hosted now. 

She could hear them sometimes, when they shouted and it echoed down to the basement. It was usually Bellatrix Lestrange, or one of the visiting Death Eaters. It was never clear enough to understand what they were saying though. Pity.

She picked at the end of her sleeve, her jumper was starting to fray. She could barely tell with what little light came under the door at the top of the sairs, but she could see that it was filthy. She sighed. 

“It must be teatime soon.” she said.

“There’s no way to know what time it is in here.” exasperated her companion, slumped against the wall behind her.

“No, but Draco usually comes with tea around this time. That makes it teatime.” she said matter of factly. 

“I guess.” he grumbled. 

“I tend to have a good sense of time, Mr Ollivander.”

Their other companion rarely talked. He minded his own business, sitting in the corner, not participating in discussion despite there being nothing else to do in their cell. He was sometimes taken up for questioning, like Mr Ollivander. They never questioned her. 

Sure enough, footsteps could be heard from the top of the stairs. Light shone as the door opened, dimly illuminating the basement but never reaching it directly. A boy barely older than she was was unlocking the caged door.

“Hello Draco.” she cooed. He glanced at her, not saying anything. His white blonde hair was easy to see in the darkness, much like her own. He waved his wand and muttered under his breath, causing three plates to float down the stairs and sit themselves on the floor in front of her. “Thank you Draco.”

He didn’t look at her again as he left, eyebrows furrowed, eyes trained on the ground. The light left as he closed the door atop the stairs, plunging the room into darkness until her eyes adjusted again. 

“Mr Griphook, would you like your food today?” she called to their companion in the corner. He grumbled lowly, but pried himself up and made his way over to where she stood. He only came up to her elbow, and his ears caused his head to appear twice as wide. He picked up a plate and went back to his corner. 

She picked up the remaining two plates and carried them over to Mr Ollivander. She sat and leant back against the filthy wall beside him, placing the plates in front of them. He reached with shaking hands for the meager portion of bread, tearing off chunks with his skeletal fingers. They were given only two dinner rolls each, and from the fluffy texture clearly baked that morning, like all the food in Malfoy Manor, Luna reasoned. They were long cold, but she smiled softly, enjoying what little pleasure she could find in this place. 

Mr Ollivander’s hands were shaking so violently that he struggled to tear the roll in his hands. “Mr Ollivander, let me.” she placed her hands on his, taking the bread from him and began to tear it into easy mouthfuls. 

“Thank you dear.” he said in his raspy voice. She continued with the second roll, and he carefully ate, lifting one chunk to his mouth at a time. 

They were like this every day, sitting in the dark, waiting for mealtimes. Luna would attempt to make conversation, but Griphook wasn’t much for talking, and Ollivander was sometimes too weak to talk, lying on the cold floor with a quiet “My apologies dear.” On days like today, when Griphook would eat and Ollivander was alert, she smiled privately to herself. Ollivander’s hair was long and overgrown, the silver making it easy to make out in the dark. When light was let in, she would see the new lines on his face, the old ones etched deeper than the day before. 

Luna was no idiot. She was fully aware of why she was taken, why she sat here endlessly in the dark when they had no apparent use for her. 

“Poor Daddy.” she whispered into the cold air. The stone wall behind her was so like the hallways of Hogwarts, and yet so unlike it at the same time. 

“Ginny, Neville, you better not let up without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my wips for a long time, and was originally gonna be longer. but i couldnt think of anything to add to it that would be significant, so i whipped up an end and deemed it done


End file.
